


Worlds Will Collide

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danzou's an ass, Dimension Travel, Gen, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Canon Compliant, Some doubles of people, Tsunade didn't collapse, Uchiha Massacre, and that's bugging me, both really, but he gets his, can't think of anymore right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: In another world, a colossal battle ends with many people displaced into a new world. How will they cope there, and will their presence change things for the better, or will there be yet another disaster? Incredibly AU for both worlds, character death, violence, no pairings decided yet.





	1. Advent

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to put this up here too. ;)  
> The first three chapters are rewrites. They got updated to fit a bit more into the canon universe, even though both worlds in this are AU, especially the first one mentioned. The main differences for the first one are that the Fourth is still Hokage, and there was no Uchiha massacre. The only real difference for the second one to this point is that Tsunade never collapsed, so Danzou couldn't take over. It's going to keep changing with the addition of the Fourth and the others, though. Naturally. ;)

The evacuation of the civilians had been just in time. As soon as the last lot were out,  _he_ had appeared. Staring intently at his adversary, the Fourth Hokage frowned as the man stared back. Even though he was masked, Minato had the feeling that he was grinning at him. Shinobi were scattered around, fighting the white Zetsu creatures that had accompanied the man before him, the man with a sharingan and rinnegan eye each.

The man who called himself both Tobi and Madara drew a weapon, and Minato reacted in kind. They were already hours into their fight, something that had been interrupted a moment ago when the false Madara had absorbed all nine of the tailed beasts into himself, reconstituting the juubi, becoming its jinchuuriki. The moon he claimed to be using for some genjutsu was hidden behind thick cloud for now, and Minato was determined to end this before the jutsu could be enabled.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Instantly a giant toad appeared beneath Minato's feet, though his opponent remained unmoved.

"Summoning Gamabunta won't help you," Tobi sneered at him. "Now that I have become the host to the ten tails, there's  _no one_  who can stand against me."

"We will see about that," Minato spoke grimly, and attacked.

Tobi leapt backwards as Gamabunta's sword came crashing down towards them, forming hand-signs and unleashing a signature Uchiha fireball jutsu, which had the giant toad also dodging. Minato already knew that their opponent was an Uchiha, one they'd unfortunately never been able to identify. Not even with the Uchiha clan assisting them, which positively rankled at their sensibilities. Still, at least their cooperation had guaranteed their faithfulness to the village.

Focusing back on the fight before them, Minato released his own ninjutsu against his opponent, and for awhile, they traded their blows. Then, the clouds covering the moon parted and the light of its full form shone down. Tobi leapt away from him and stared up at it.

"It's time," he said, then looked back at Minato. "It's been great catching up, Minato, but now I have a world of peace to usher in."

Looking back up at the moon, he called, "Infinite Tsukuyomi!"

The moon flared red, and for a moment, Minato despaired. But then something strange happened. It turned white, then black, and a shudder engulfed the whole of the earth. At least, the earth he could feel. The night sky turned blacker, the stars blinking out at once. A deep purple shimmered through the sky, and lightning began to crash.

"What… What is happening?" Tobi demanded, his voice strained, and Minato swore he could detect a hint of fear.

Looking up, Minato saw that the moon was now that dark purple that had invaded the night sky, only it shone brighter. He noted that those white Zetsu creatures had stopped and were clutching their heads in agony. One by one they were burned up in intense black and purple flames, until they were all gone.

Two of his shinobi were immediate at his side then. "What is going on, Hokage-sama?" one of them asked.

"I do not know," Minato admitted, watching as Tobi now started screaming in agony as the Zetsu's had. "But I do not believe this is over. Something has obviously gone wrong with his plans, though I do not want to consider the possibility of what could be worse."

And yet that possibility seemed to be happening. Tobi was still screaming in agony, but now demon chakra was emanating from him, enveloping him like a cloak. He sensed in his opponent all the demons he'd ever encountered, and the ones he hadn't. In there somewhere was the nine tails, and Minato forced himself to push away his grief before he could even think of his son. He'd failed him back then, but he swore not to fail the village now.

"Attack formations!" he yelled. "We need to capture and suppress!"

"Hai!"

Together, Hokage and ninja worked side by side, but the overtaken jinchuuriki before them just kept getting stronger and stronger. Soon, the whole sky was the exact same shade and brightness of the moon, until it was almost impossible to distinguish the two.

Tails lashed out, sweeping away ninja like they weren't really there. Gamabunta attacked next, but the enemy shot a giant ball of energy at him, forcing him back. Minato was already weaving his own signs, casting his own elemental jutsu with his clones, and using rasengan as well. And yet everything they threw at the beast, nothing was actually damaging it.

"This seems to be a battle that we cannot win," Gamabunta puffed out, exhausted and nearing the end of his chakra summoning.

"And yet we cannot give in," Minato part agreed. "I may have to seal him with the shiki fūjin, but in order to do that..."

"In order to do that, he needs to be restrained first," Gamabunta intoned wisely.

"Exactly," Minato agreed. "I have no idea how to do it, though. He's too fast, more so than I am."

Even as he said that, the two of them had to dodge one of the tails aimed directly at them. It grazed Gamabunta, though, and the old toad grunted in pain.

"It may be best for you to go," Minato said. "We can handle this."

"Forget it, kid, I'm seeing this through," Gamabunta said, and accepting that, the two of them attacked.

Minato saw his people fight bravely beside him, even as he saw them fall as well. He was thankful for their presence, even as he wished that they weren't here to face this demon. The man known to them only as Tobi was gone now, a demon stood in his place. The destruction level was incredible, the entire village was now flattened, the Hokage monument destroyed with a huge crater in its place.

"RAAHHRGH!"

The cry of the juubi was heard far beyond Konoha's borders, waking people from their slumber as far away as River country. The last of the civilians who'd evacuated were close enough to feel the ground shudder with the call, as they themselves also shuddered with fear. Those ones hadn't yet made it to the assigned evacuation point, even though they were still nowhere near the battle. Their escorts and protectors were having quite a time keeping them calm.

Almost seven hours since Tobi had appeared, and an attack landing squared in Gamabunta's face had him forcibly unsummoned, causing Minato to stumble ever so slightly even as he fell at the sudden loss of his comrade. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to call Gamabunta back straight away, he charge into the battle alongside his fellow shinobi. No one could get a clear shot at the now massive juubi, its tails and cloak keeping them all at bay.

Suddenly there was another shift, and the juubi froze. Taking advantage of this, Minato leapt up to a clear vantage, and started to prepare the shiki fūjin. Before he could get it properly started, energy shot out of the juubi, and he had to dodge as some of it headed straight for him. Others were dodging too, but most of the energy seemed directed to the sky. Everywhere it hit, cracks instantly appeared. Space time was warping, Minato could tell, and it was expanding downwards towards them.

They were in serious trouble. Minato cursed and looked around, noting that most of the remaining shinobi also seemed to realise what was happening. Several ANBU joined him and asked, "Orders?"

"We need to get out of here," Minato told them.

There was no escaping, though. Everywhere he looked, the darkness was enveloping them. Minato could see that the blackness had expanded to the horizon, possibly beyond. He couldn't even guess at the damage being caused, and had this dark foreboding in the pit of his stomach that what they were witnessing was the end of their world. Space time was warping around them, they were all now frozen in place. Black flames appeared and began to spread, flames that were exactly like Amaterasu, that Uchiha specific fire.

"RAAHHRGH!"

Another cry from the juubi, and suddenly a burning sensation covered his entire body. Minato looked down in horror to see that his body was burning with a mixture of the Amaterasu and demonic fire. He was frozen in place, on fire and in immense pain. The juubi exploded then with a force he couldn't describe, and he saw everyone and everything around him disintegrate into nothing but ashes.

The last thing he saw as he looked up into the sky was the image of a three eyed, white face, and white haired woman grinning maniacally down at them.

OoOoO

It was just another day in the village of Konohagakure, and Uzumaki Naruto, the resident knuckle-head, was headed off to meet his team mates. They were helping with the rebuilding of the village after Pein's attack on it, and Team Kakashi had been assigned to the east section of the village. Tsunade had teams of gennin and chuunin assigned to helping with the rebuilding, as most jounin and several ANBU were out on missions to bring in revenue for the village. This would have meant that Kakashi and Yamato would be off on missions, but for the moment they were free to help out.

"Alright!" Naruto said as soon as they'd reached their destination. "Let's get this going!"

"Naruto!" Sakura chastised. "You don't even know what we have to do yet! We need to find the foreman of this section."

"That would be Hasegawa Juro," Yamato said. "Over here."

Juro was a tall, bushy haired, and beefy man who immediately set them to clearing through debris. "We saved all of this for the ninjas," he said. "Us civilians can't get into the really heavy rubble in here like you guys can."

"Just leave it to us, Juro-san," Sakura said even as Naruto created several clones who cheered at the thought of helping out.

"That's him, isn't it?" Juro said. "He's the one who saved us all from the Akatsuki."

"He sure is," Kakashi said as he watched Naruto bet Sai he could clear more rubble, which the former ROOT ninja ignored.

"I died, you know," Juro said. "Explosion knocked me back and I guess I must have broken my neck or something. Came back in the middle of my wrecked house."

Kakashi nodded, knowing the feeling as he'd been among those resurrected too.

They all worked hard for a few hours, Yamato having to leave at one point to help put up some new structures with his wood style ninjutsu, but he came back once that was done to help out again. Lunch rolled around and they stopped to eat before getting back into the work. Finally, they'd cleared as much as they could, making it safe for civilians to go through instead.

"I'm headed back to the Hokage's tent to see what's next on the agenda for us," Yamato said. "You guys should go get lunch, rebuild your energy."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered once Yamato was gone. "Ichiraku ramen, here we come!"

"Did you forget that Ichiraku's was destroyed?" Sakura reminded him.

"Yeah, but old man Teuchi has opened a temporary stall to help feed people," Naruto told his team mate. "C'mon Sakura, Sai, Kakashi-sensei!"

Suddenly Naruto froze. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "What's wrong?"

It was then that she sensed it too, as well as Sai and Kakashi.

"What is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," the silver haired jounin said, "but it can't be good."

All of a sudden Naruto took off towards where the Hokage was coordinating the village repairs. "Naruto!" Sakura called, and his three team mates were off after him.

Over at the temporary Hokage office, which was little more than a tent at this point, she and her assistant were outside, staring at the sky. "What's going on, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, holding a terrified Tonton in her arms.

"I don't know," was the reply. "Aoba! Raido!"

The two jounin appeared seemingly out of nowhere, though they had been nearby as they were on duty as the Hokage's 'emergency jounin'. "Hokage-sama!" they saluted in unison.

"See if you can find out what's going on!" Tsunade ordered, and they left immediately just as Team Kakashi appeared on the scene.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as soon as he spotted the Hokage. "Can you feel that?"

"Of course I can feel that, I'm not a dolt!" Tsunade snapped. "It's some kind of chakra…"

"Its demon chakra," Naruto interrupted.

"What?! How can you tell?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that the kyuubi recognised it and tried to warn me just before anyone else noticed," Naruto told the Hokage. "It said there's only been one demon with that chakra signature, and it's impossible for it to be here, since it was dispersed!"

"What?!" several people spoke in shock at once, then Tsunade forced herself calm.

"Alright," she said, "first we need to…"

"Hokage-sama!" Raido was back. "There's something happening over at the Academy training grounds!"

"What is it?" Tsunade demanded, ignoring the fact that she'd been interrupted, considering the circumstances.

"Some sort of spatial disturbance," said Aoba, who appeared behind his comrade. "The sky has turned dark as well, even though it's the middle of the day."

Tsunade was instantly alert and on the way, Shizune put Tonton back in the tent, telling the pig to stay put, then she followed her master. Aoba, Raido and Team Kakashi were also hot on the Hokage's heels. Sakura kept a close eye on her mentor, knowing full well she wasn't back up to her best after using her jutsu.

Even before they reached the Academy, the darkness that Aoba had mentioned had already started spreading through the village, and once they actually reached the Academy, it had encompassed the sky as far as the sharpest shinobi eye could see. That oppressive chakra presence and an eerie chill accompanied the phenomenon.

When they reached the partially ruined Academy, it was to find the large distortion hovering in the air, slowly spreading out with the strange darkness. Kakashi immediately exposed his sharingan to see if he could analyse it, even as Tsunade began yelling at all the Academy students that were here to help with repairs and had ignored their sensei's to come see what was happening.

"It's definitely a space time portal of some sort," Kakashi said. "A lot like my kamui… Rather disturbingly like it, actually."

More and more shinobi had been drawn in by the phenomenon, including ones like Nara Shikaku, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten and others, their stances tense and battle ready. But civilians had noticed the phenomenon as well, they'd have to have been blind to miss the darkened sky. A lot of people were afraid that the village was under attack again, though nothing except the warping sky seemed to be happening, at least physically. There was still the oppressive demon chakra, after all.

Many people jumped suddenly when lightning cracked across the sky, causing thunder to roar. The shinobi gathered at the Academy, which seemed to be the epicentre, all tensed as the space around them began to shimmer like heat coming off a surface during the hotter months. And indeed, there seemed to be heat radiating all around them. Slowly figures began to appear, ones that began to take the shape of people. Another loud crack of thunder and all of a sudden the forms materialised into actual people.

There was a tense moment as the Konoha shinobi realised that the newcomers were shinobi as well, until one of them was recognised. "M-Minato-sensei?" Kakashi stuttered at the sight of his long dead sensei standing there before him.

But the Fourth's eyes weren't on Kakashi, instead they were on the blond Uzumaki. "Naruto?" he whispered, and then he collapsed in a dead faint, along with all the others that had turned up with him.


	2. Lighting Up The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world, a colossal battle ends with many people displaced into a new world. How will they cope there, and will their presence change things for the better, or will there be yet another disaster? Incredibly AU for both worlds, character death, violence, no pairings decided yet.

They were in shock.

Well, only for a moment, then Tsunade had people coming forward and gathering up all the collapsed people in front of them. "Hokage-sama!" an ANBU reported. "There are more throughout the village, and some beyond!"

"I want teams mobilised to track them all down!" Tsunade ordered. "It should be easy to find them, they're still radiating that weird chakra. Someone get Tenzou here, I want him to put a building up to house these people straight away."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" the ANBU said, and took off with his orders.

"Sakura! Shizune!" Tsunade snapped.

"Y-yes Tsunade!"

"Yes, shishou!"

"I want the two of you looking over everyone that appeared," the busty blonde told them. "ANBU will be guarding each one, and I want the two of you to gather a couple extra medics and make sure they're fit for future questioning."

Yamato appeared then. "Tenzou!" Tsunade barked at him, and he stood to attention. "Construct a replica hospital, but I want extra security precautions put on it too."

"Standard warding seals and chakra restraints?" he asked and she nodded.

"What can I do, baa-chan?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You, Sai, and Kakashi return to the villagers and keep helping with the rebuilding," she told him, then snapped before he could interrupt, " _Do not_  argue with me, Uzumaki! Hatake, make sure he keeps busy with the repairs."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, finally taking his gaze from his former sensei.

Kakashi and Sai dragged Naruto off even as ANBU and others started to bring in more of these 'newcomers'. Naruto glanced back at the fallen form of his father, the memory of their conversation still quite fresh in his mind. He sighed and allowed his team mates to drag him off, knowing he'd have plenty of opportunity to eavesdrop at a later date.

OoOoO

It wasn't until late that night that the last person emanating the demonic chakra had been tracked down and transported to the village. The ANBU had found a group of civilians and a few shinobi several kilometres away, hidden in a network of old caves. There were still ANBU and jounin out checking just in case, but it looked like they had them all.

Tsunade sat in her newly recreated office, going over reports on these newcomers. Tenzou had only recreated the Hokage building a few hours ago, but with everything that had happened that day, it was needed. The man was off somewhere sleeping, regaining energy and chakra so that he could start the process all over again tomorrow.

Looking through the files, Tsunade noted the names of people who'd been recognised, as well notation on some who hadn't been. Among the names were shinobi that she knew, three of them Hyuuga, two Inuzuka, and others that both were and weren't from clans. The biggest surprise with the list of unknown people was that someone had commented that they looked to be  _Uchiha_. In fact, an Uchiha had actually been named. It was Itachi.

There was another name on there, one that was fresh and raw, since here, he'd only recently died. Tsunade had shed a tear at the name of her old team mate, Jiraiya. He'd given his life to warn them about Pein and his attack, and now another version of him lay in a makeshift hospital bed, drained of chakra and suffering extreme exhaustion.

In fact, they all were. Even the civilians. Once Sakura, Shizune, and the other medics had healed injuries and wounds, it had been discovered that all the newcomers were suffering extreme chakra exhaustion, as well as the ordinary sort. The civilians weren't used to it, and Tsunade was sure that they would be the last to wake, if and when that happened. Ninja were more accustomed to chakra related injuries and stress, and would be among the first to wake. In her medical opinion, of course.

Tsunade stood and made her way out of her new office, her destination the makeshift hospital. Their actual hospital had already been up, a priority once they'd started rebuilding so they could deal with the wounded. Nagato's jutsu had brought back the dead, but hadn't healed the wounded. Tsunade's own jutsu had dealt with the worst cases, but there were still others in need, though mostly from stress, and injuries incurred after she'd unleashed her seal.

ANBU greeted her at the hospital, she frowned in frustration at the sight of Naruto there as well. He was sitting with Kakashi and Sai, who seemed to be stopping him from rushing in to what she knew was Minato's room.

"Kakashi, report," Tsunade said, and the three Team Seven members stood at her arrival.

"No one is awake yet," Kakashi told her. "There's still too little of their own chakra to tell if they really are who they look like or not."

"I can tell," Naruto said. "I can sense the difference between the demon chakra and an individual's chakra. That… man in there, the Fourth Hokage, that's really him."

"How sure can you be?" Sai asked. "Would two people from different universes really have the same chakra signal?"

"Find someone who's a duplicate," Tsunade said, picking up on Sai's basic idea. "Then we can compare it. Until then, the three of you should leave, go get some rest."

"But what if that's really my… my dad?" Naruto asked. "I want to be here, baa-chan."

"I thought you were sure?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto just shrugged.

Sighing, Tsunade said, "There's really nothing here for you to do. The village still needs rebuilding, and tomorrow, I'll be sending you out on a mission to secure some new weapons from a contact."

"But baa-chan," Naruto started to argue, but Kakashi interrupted.

"Right, we'll leave then," he said, standing and grabbing Naruto.

The three of them were gone shortly after, Naruto's complaints echoing back through the hallway. Tsunade sighed and went in search of a medic to give her a more detailed report.

OoOoO

Waking was extremely painful, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do it. Every muscle in his body ached, but he sensed it wasn't a physical hurt. No, it seemed to be connected to his chakra instead, which felt drained to the point of exhaustion. Remaining in the blissful darkness didn't seem to be an option for him, though, and pretty soon, Namikaze Minato found himself forced into wakefulness.

"He's waking, shishou," a voice said, and he tried to open his eyes, only to meet a painfully bright light.

"Turn the lamp off, Sakura," a voice he vaguely recognised said, and the painful brightness went away.

"Where am I?" he mumbled, his words slightly slurred.

"You're in a hospital bed, in Konoha," that familiar voice said, and he focused his vision to see an impossible sight before him.

"Tsunade?" he asked, stunned. "But that's impossible. You died years ago."

"So did you, Minato," she told him. "Here, at least."

"What do you mean, here?" he asked.

Tsunade exchanged looks with the other person in the room, a girl with pink hair that he didn't recognise. "What's the last thing you remember?" Tsunade asked.

"I remember fighting the masked man," he told her, feeling agitated. "He unleashed the juubi, but lost control. Then everything started burning..."

"Calm down," Tsunade said, even as the pink haired girl came forward, hands glowing green.

Minato felt himself calming, and sighed. "Where am I, Tsunade?" he asked, using his no-nonsense tone.

"Like I told you, in a hospital bed in Konoha," she said. "We've determined that you and the others came through a rift in space time, so this is not the world that you know."

"Another world," he murmured, then asked, "How many others?"

"Our count is forty-seven shinobi, and twenty-four civilians," Tsunade said. "We're still searching for more, but so far, that's it."

Taking in that number, Minato wondered just how many had died in the fight. As he sat there, absorbing the news, Tsunade watched him closely. Kakashi had told her his theory about an alternate reality. He'd gone into depth on the subject, including about how when he'd activated his sharingan to get a closer look, he'd found similarities to the other dimension his kamui utilised, though there were obvious differences between that world and this. The Fourth Hokage being here was a glaringly obvious one, as well as the Uchiha. And the juubi had destroyed the village? Either events had moved along faster in that world, or they were ahead in time by who knew how much.

According to Kakashi and his theories, anyway. But then he was the only expert they really had on the matter.

Word had already spread out through the village. Thanks to the manner in which they'd all arrived, they had been unable to keep it quiet. Hyuuga Hiashi had come forward, wanting to see the Hyuuga with his own eyes. Tsunade had allowed him a supervised visit, since at that point, they still weren't sure of their identities, but one look with his Byakugan had Hiashi convinced. Sai's comment about the duplicate comparison had been done, and the chakras all matched.

So that meant that this man before her really was the Fourth Hokage. Sighing, Tsunade shooed Sakura out of the room, then said, "Maybe you should tell me more of what happened in your world."

OoOoO

Naruto had finally come back from that mission that Tsunade-baa had sent him on, only to find that none of the newcomers had woken up. He'd overheard the names of people who'd come over, only recognising a few, including Neji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi-sensei. He'd also heard that ero-sennin was here, and he'd felt as conflicted about that as he was about his father. And there was the fact that there were Uchiha here, and  _Itachi_  was one of them.

There was a small part of him that was equally afraid and angry with that man, no matter whether he was from this world or another. Still, he had to acknowledge that at least this one hadn't gone on a murderous rampage and slaughtered his whole family. Well, almost the whole lot, otherwise Sasuke…

Stopping his thoughts, Naruto concentrated on remaining hidden. He was searching for more people he might know, crawling through the ventilation and peeking into rooms. He'd spotted Sakura checking the chart of some civilian, and had been extra quiet sneaking past her, and also Shizune when he saw her. It was some time after that that he saw Sakura again, this time with Tsunade-baa, headed into the room he knew his father was in.

Making extra sure to utilise  _all_  the stealth techniques ero-sennin had taught him, Naruto watched as the two medics treated the Fourth. He stared down at his father's visage, his vision before the kyuubi made flesh coming to mind, and felt a pang. This man had been there for his son in that other world, he was sure. But here, Naruto'd been alone, forced to defend himself from a young age from the 'attacks' from the villagers. An old anger threatened to surface, but he pushed it down. He'd earned the respect and love of the village now, there was no need to dwell on the past.

Wait… He was waking up! Naruto shifted slightly as the other version of his father stirred, and started conversing with Tsunade. When Sakura left, Naruto leaned even closer to hear that they were saying…

OoOoO

"Where do you want me to start?" Minato asked.

"How about sixteen years ago?" Tsunade said. "The night the kyuubi attacked.  _Did_ it attack?"

"It did," Minato confirmed. "But it was actually seventeen years ago for us. We might be a year ahead of you."

"That was one of the possibilities Kakashi mentioned," she told him, then motioned for him to continue.

"The night the kyuubi attacked," Minato said, "we were almost overwhelmed. Kushina and I had a plan in place in case someone tried to take advantage of the weakened state her pregnancy left her in, but we weren't able to full implement it. She was kidnapped, her guards and midwife killed, and left to bleed out. I… I found her and… Naruto. I tried to continue the plan, but then Sarutobi-sama found me and stopped me. He told me the village needed me, and sealed the kyuubi into Naruto, which was our best option at the time."

"Sarutobi-sensei didn't reach you in time here," Tsunade told him. "You had a barrier up, and you and Kushina both sealed the kyuubi into Naruto. The two of you were both found dead by sensei and some ANBU not long after."

Minato nodded. "Sounds like things went according to our plan here, then," he noted, then continued, "After it was done, I called an emergency meeting of the council and elders. The man who unleashed the kyuubi, I'd fought him briefly, and made the discovery that he was an Uchiha. Fugaku was angry at the accusation at first, but eventually he relented and we tried to find the one who'd committed the act.

"I'd memorised the chakra signature, but it didn't match any Uchiha in the village, or any that later returned from missions. Eventually we realised that maybe it was someone thought to be dead, but in the end, we never managed to figure out who it was.

"It was some years later that Jiraiya came to me, telling me about an organisation called Akatsuki. Apparently Orochimaru had joined them, as he'd been tracking the nukenin for some time. Jiraiya managed to learn that the Akatsuki were after the bijuu, so we started taking precautions. As the years passed, Jiraiya got us as much information as he could, but in the end, the Akatsuki got their hands on Naruto when their leader Pein attacked."

"Pein attacked here almost a week ago," Tsunade said. "But Naruto is safe. In fact, he faced down Pein, and even his true form, Nagato, and convinced him to bring those he killed back to life."

Minato perked at that. "Really?" he asked.

"Naruto is quite good at convincing people to do the right thing," Tsunade said. "He convinced a fellow jinchuuriki to stop attacking, even convinced  _me_  to come to the village and lead it after Sarutobi-sensei died defending it from Orochimaru."

"Was that at a chuunin exams?" Minato asked, and Tsunade nodded.

The two of them were silent for a time, then Minato said, "Pein just attacked, you said?"

"Yes," she told him. "We are currently in the process of rebuilding the village."

"After Pein attacked our village," he said, "we received representatives from from Kumogakure. The Kage's were all summoned to a summit to deal with the Akatsuki problem once and for all. Then the masked man from the night of the kyuubi attack appeared, made the claim that he was Uchiha Madara, then declared war on all the shinobi nations.

"We fought his army of Zetsu clones and reanimated corpses for three days, and then they all simply vanished. We have no idea why, or what happened, and even after exhaustive searching, we still couldn't figure it out. Almost a year later, the false Madara turned up and attacked as the jinchuuriki to the juubi, and when he lost control, space started warping. We were burning, and then somehow, we ended up here."

"Well," Tsunade said after taking it all in. "There are quite a few differences between our worlds, your being alive and Hokage instead of Sarutobi-sensei taking over is quite a big one. With you gone, a lot of suspicion was held over the Uchiha clan, until they were all wiped out one night by one of their own."

Minato's brow rose as high as it could get. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's complicated," Tsunade said. "Suffice it to say, there are only two Uchiha who survived that night, Itachi and his younger brother, Sasuke."

"Where are they both now?"

"Sasuke became a nukenin to hunt down his brother and kill him," Tsunade said. "Some time ago, he succeeded, and is now the only known Uchiha alive. Though if what you've said is also true here, then there's possibly another one out there somewhere."

"The Sasuke from my world is dead," Minato said. "He died trying to get Naruto back from the Akatsuki."

There was a clang, and Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the ceiling. Turning back to Minato, she said, "We'll continue this later. Right now, I have a nosy little brat to hunt down."

She left then, and Minato allowed an unsurprised smiled as she yelled, "Uzumaki! Get your butt down out of the vents!  **NOW**!"


	3. Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world, a colossal battle ends with many people displaced into a new world. How will they cope there, and will their presence change things for the better, or will there be yet another disaster? Incredibly AU for both worlds, character death, violence, no pairings decided yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akùma: Devil. From a dictionary
> 
> Shoshinsha: Newcomer(s). from google

The next few days saw the people from that other world slowly start to wake up. During that time, Tsunade was fighting a near constant battle on two fronts. One was with the village elders, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, with Shimura Danzou on side. They wanted the newcomers locked up, and in Danzou's opinion, even killed. The other was with the clan elders, who wanted access to the members of their clan who'd come from that other world.

One side of the battle, Tsunade was about to win. Her ANBU agents had been bringing her reports, and just a few hours ago, had conducted a raid on the main headquarters of Danzou's ROOT organisation. They hadn't found much, but there was enough here to have the man tried for treason. Alongside the discovery that had been made about his orders to the ROOT members  _not_  to fight in Konoha's defence, that old akùma was going down for this.

The repairs to the village were ahead of schedule. Already over half the village was rebuilt, with the rest due to be done within the next week or so. The earth style and water style ninjas were in high demand alongside Tenzou, redirecting waterways and manoeuvring the landscape back into it's original shape. Or at least as close as they could get. Tenzou was creating buildings according to the original plan of the village, though Tsunade had ordered him to rest when he needed it.

Missions were still being handed out, and much needed revenue was flowing into the village once more. Tsunade had made sure to keep Naruto busy so that he wouldn't be bothering the recovering visitors any more. He'd returned recently from a mission to the northern silos with information on their food situation. It wasn't as bad as Tsunade had feared, but they were still going to have to outsource to make sure they got what they needed.

Tsunade sighed over the report she was reading. It was the list of formal charges they were bringing against Danzou, both official and unofficial. She'd personally accompanied her ANBU to arrest the man, who'd gone suspiciously quietly. The knowing look on his face had her worried about what he could possibly be planning. The cell he was in was as secure as they could get, with chakra restraints and everything. It may be true that no one had seen him fight since the third shinobi war, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Information about him from Minato hadn't helped, apparently their Danzou hadn't survived the third war.  _Lucky bastards,_  she thought. Their ROOT had been run by Ibiki, who was actually  _loyal_  to Konoha. Apparently Minato's only problems rose from Homura and Koharu being pains in the butt. But even they were accommodating compared to Danzou.

It seemed from the report that she was reading, that Danzou had planned to use his ROOT members to take over the devastated village. He hadn't counted on Naruto convincing Nagato to bring them all back, though, and with a full shinobi force meeting them, ROOT were unable to carry out their leader's orders. Several ROOT had died trying to carry them out, others were now imprisoned, well away from Danzou just in case.

Tsunade had sent for Homura and Koharu, intending on showing them this report. They would not be able to continue supporting Danzou once they saw this, and if they did, then she had every intention of having her Anbu arresting them on charges of conspiracy. She had a member of the Yamanaka clan concealed and ready to read their minds to make sure they were truthful when she confronted them. In fact, they should be here any moment…

A knock on the door. "Enter!" Tsunade commanded, and Homura and Koharu came in, scowls on their faces.

_Speak of them and they shall appear…_

"What is the meaning of this summons?" Koharu demanded, her voice slightly shrill. "Why have you imprisoned Danzou without notifying us first?"

"Because I couldn't risk you warning him," Tsunade told them.

"If you have a good enough reason, we wouldn't have," Homura declared. "So tell us, child,  _do_  you have a good enough reason?"

"I don't know," Tsunade said sarcastically. "Is refusing to help in the defence of the village, and plotting a coup a good enough reason?"

"Don't sass us, girl!" Koharu snapped. "Explain what you mean by a coup."

Tsunade handed them both a copy of the report. "It's all detailed here," she said, and watched as they read.

The shock on both their faces didn't look faked, but Tsunade wasn't risking anything based on appearances. "How accurate is this?" Homura demanded, his voice shaking slightly.

"I was there for the raid myself," she told him. "Danzou didn't admit to it, but he didn't deny it, either. He's currently awaiting interrogation, once Ibiki returns from his reconnaissance mission."

"What mission?" Koharu asked.

"Following a lead on information gleaned from our evidence," was Tsunade's response. "He should be back later today."

"So what is it you want from us?" Koharu demanded.

"I already have half of what I want," Tsunade said. "A member of the Yamanaka clan has been scanning you since you arrived."

"How dare…!"

"Of all the nerve…!"

"I dare because there is a threat to the village!" Tsunade snapped at them. "If you are cleared by Yamanaka Masaru, then you will swear to back me up with regards to this village and its protection. Otherwise, I will be enforcing your retirement, and appointing others to the elder council of the village. Masaru!"

The hidden Yamanaka came forward then, emerging from the shadow. "They had no knowledge of Danzou's plans," he informed them, then Tsunade dismissed him.

"The ball's in your court now, as they say," Tsunade told them.

The two old bats before her sighed, and looked at one another. "We will support you," Homura said, and Koharu nodded in agreement. "We do not approve of the tactics that Danzou has employed."

"Very well," Tsunade accepted. "I still have a lot to do, so if you would, I would like to get back to it."

Homura and Koharu nodded and stood, leaving the room after a perfunctory bow. Now all Tsunade needed to do was deal with the clan elders and the Kumo nin the scouts had spotted on their way to the Leaf.

OoOoO

After being punted to the other side of the village by Tsunade-baa for eavesdropping, Naruto had been sent out on mission after mission to keep him busy and away from the newcomers. Only now had he returned, tracking down Sakura and Sai and headed towards Teuchi-san's ramen stand. Ichiraku was already open for business, and Naruto had pulled his team mates along to get some fortifying ramen in their bellies.

He'd found Sakura at the brand new hospital, and Sai at one of the new construction sites. Both had agreed readily to ramen, though Naruto was disappointed that Kakashi-sensei was out on a mission, and Yamato was unavailable. Still, at least these two were with him.

"So, how was your mission?" Sakura asked as they ate.

"Eh, not too bad," Naruto said. "We just had to make sure that we have enough food until the next harvest. Kiba and Shino went to file the report, Tsunade-baa has probably already read the reports three times over."

"Well, we've been quite busy here," Sakura said. "All the people from the other world are awake now, you know. The ones from the clans are likely going to be integrated into the ones here, if Tsunade-shishou approves it."

"Why wouldn't she?" Naruto asked. "Wouldn't it make sense for them to be with family, even if they aren't from this world?"

"That is what the clans have been arguing," Sai told him. "But people have been given permission to move freely within the village. There are ANBU watching them, though."

"I hope they'll prove trustworthy," Sakura said. "Especially the Uchiha. It's been some time since we had proper sharingan users in the village who were actually born to it."

"Are you hoping to find a replacement for Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked. "After all, I've noted that those Uchiha genes breed strong."

"Why you!" Sakura raged, and walloped Sai over the head, before quickly healing the lump that formed in apology.

"There's other news," Sai said once he'd recovered. "There was a raid on ROOT headquarters and Danzou-sama was arrested."

That perked Naruto's attention. "Really? Why?"

"According to shishou, he was planning to take over," Sakura told him. "Apparently he was expecting the village to be weakened, but you getting Nagato to agree to bring people back prevented that. Though if shishou hadn't been here..."

"That bastard!" Naruto snarled. "I hope they throw the book at him for good!"

"It's highly likely that he will be executed," Sakura said, and Naruto hesitated slightly at that.

"Oh," was all he said, though, and he returned his attention to his ramen.

Yamato joined them soon, and he also caught Naruto up on what he'd been doing. As they ate and conversed, they were interrupted as a voice startled them and asked, "Er, hello. Are these seats taken?"

Naruto looked up to see two people standing there with an ANBU guard not far away, one of whom he recognised easily. "Hi, I'm Shisui," the one who'd spoken said, smiling a little sheepishly. "Mind if my cousin and I join you?"

That cousin was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

OoOoO

Three Kumo ninja stared at the scene before them.

"No. Way."

"I didn't do it on purpose, it was just a little rock!"

"Oh, Karui, what have you done this time?"

"There's no way."

Silence, then, "Come on. Let's find someone," Samui said. "Oh look, a Leaf ninja. Hey you! What's happened here? And where's the Hokage?"

The Leaf nin stared at them suspiciously, noting their hitai-ate. "Who wants to know?" he demanded, even as two others appeared.

"I am Samui of Kumogakure," she told them. "This is Karui and Omoi. We're here on the orders of the Raikage to inform her of a summit planned in Iron country."

The Leaf nin shared looks, then one took off. "Follow us," the one who'd spoken first said. "We will lead you to Hokage-sama."

They followed them through the destroyed but rebuilding village to the Hokage tower. Once there, the ninja who'd gone ahead reappeared and said, "Hokage-sama will see you now, but only one of you."

"You two stay out here," Samui told Karui and Omoi. "I'll talk to the Hokage, the two of you  _try_  to stay out of trouble for a change."

"What? Us? Trouble?" Kamui smile sweetly. "Of course not."

Samui just sighed and followed the other ninja into the building.

Karui and Omoi stood there for awhile, then the latter's stomach began to growl. "Stop that!" Karui demanded.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Omoi asked. "I'm hungry, I need to eat so I don't starve to death."

"Have some rations," Karui ordered.

"Didn't we finish those off this morning?" Omoi asked, then sighed. "I guess it's starvation for me after all."

"Shut up!" Karui snapped, then asked the ninja who'd stayed with them, "Is there somewhere we can go to eat?"

"I'll take you to the closest food stand," he told them. "I hope you're not too fussy, it's a ramen stand."

"That'll do," Karui agreed, and she and Omoi followed him.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Samui was waiting to be admitted to see the Hokage. When she stepped into the office, she held out a scroll, which one of her ANBU took over to her.

"Hokage-sama," she said formally. "I am here on behalf of Raikage-sama, inviting you to a summit in the land of Iron to help deal with the Akatsuki once and for all."

Tsunade opened the scroll and saw exactly what Minato had predicted. "The Akatsuki have kidnapped the hachibi?" she asked.

"Yes," Samui told her. "Killer B-san is the Raikage's brother, and he wants justice done for him. On that, he has also asked for any and all information on Uchiha Sasuke that you have, as he and his team were the ones who kidnapped him."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed at her temples. That Uchiha brat really needed dealing with, but any extreme action would result in a headache in the form of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"How sure are you that they actually have him?" she asked.

"I don't understand your question," Samui frowned.

"We have intel that suggests that the Uchiha's team actually captured a clone, and your jinchuuriki actually escaped."

Samui's eyes widened. "Just how would you have come across this intelligence?" she demanded.

Tsunade sighed and realised that she was going to have to explain everything that had happened with the people from the other world (they really needed to find a better name for the group. How about shoshinsha?). Already they'd been allowed out of their hospital, though not without ANBU guards. People had reacted a little warily at first, but seemed to be doing alright now. The shoshinsha were helping with the rebuilding, which seemed to work in warming the villagers up to them.

Minato was here somewhere, having offered his assistance with what he knew  _might_  happen in this world. The fact that the Kumo-nin had turned up was a sign that other information would likely be relevant. So Tsunade started to give Samui a brief report on what had happened, though the kunoichi didn't look convinced. Before she could voice her disbelief, there was a soft knock, and Shizune entered with Minato behind her.

Samui's eyes widened almost comically as the long dead Fourth Hokage strolled in, as alive as she was. "Greetings," he spoke, and Samui's eyes shot to Tsunade's, demanding to know if this was really true, that she wasn't hallucinating.

"I brought Minato-sama here when we heard that the Kumo-nin were here," Shizune said. "I thought maybe seeing him in the flesh might help her to believe you, Tsunade-sama."

"Anything I can do to help you get Killer B back," Minato said to Samui.

Struggling not to break down into hysterics, Samui demanded, "Tell me  _everything_."

OoOoO

Down in his dark cell, the man who'd tried to take control of the village looked up as one of his operatives melted through the wall. The emotionless shinobi stood and waited, but Danzou shook his head. The ROOT member melted back into the wall, leaving him alone.

"Soon, Tsunade you little upstart," he snarled into the darkness. "When the opportune moment strikes, I will take you down."


	4. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world, a colossal battle ends with many people displaced into a new world. How will they cope there, and will their presence change things for the better, or will there be yet another disaster? Incredibly AU for both worlds, character death, violence, no pairings decided yet.

"This seems so impossible," Samui said. "Just how sure are you that they're who they say they are, Hokage-sama?"

"We've conducted extensive chakra and DNA tests," Tsunade told their visitor. "We've also had a few checked over with Yamanaka mind techniques. I've been convinced, and those that still aren't completely sure are mollified enough by the ANBU presence on them."

"How did this actually happen, though?" Samui asked. "You said they're from another world, but how did they actually get here?"

"If I may?" Minato spoke up, then continued at Tsunade's nod. "Where I'm from, Akatsuki is no more, but only because its true leader accomplished their goal in collecting all the bijuu. He then became the host to the juubi, and went on a rampage. The resulting battles wore down the fabric of our universe until space time was torn apart. The last thing I remember before coming here was all of my reality burning."

"What is- why are-  _how_  could any of this really be possible?" Samui wondered. "And how did- are you  _sure_  B-sama is still alive?"

"I've had scouts out confirming this intel," Tsunade said. "While it is indeed true that Sasuke's team attacked Killer B, we also found that he'd used a clone, and took off undetected by that team. We tracked his location, here."

Tsunade handed over a piece of paper that had the information Samui needed, and the kunoichi snatched it up. "Raikage-sama needs to hear about this," Samui said, pocketing the information. "He's in a rage about what happened right now, and part of the reason we came here was to get information on Uchiha Sasuke, so we could track him down. Raikage-sama  _really_  wants his head on a platter…"

"That's understandable," Tsunade said. "But as to this summit… Will I need to leave immediately?"

"The summit is in a week," Samui informed them. "You are allowed to bring two guards as well. Do you have an idea who you might bring? And will you be coming as well, Yondaime-sama?"

"I think the question there would be if I was even welcomed," Minato said. "I know that the Tsuchikage in my world detests me because of my actions in the third shinobi war. I have to wonder if that's the same here?"

"There's no way of knowing," Tsunade said. "To him, you've been dead for years. He may have… moved on."

"Regardless, perhaps I shouldn't go," Minato said. "I am not Hokage here, after all."

"That would likely be best," Tsunade agreed. "Samui-san, perhaps you would like to utilise our messenger hawks to inform your Kage on the whereabouts of his brother?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Samui said. "All the details you need for the summit are in the scroll I gave you, plus a hawk should arrive soon with additional information. May I be dismissed to the rookery?"

"Of course," Tsunade said. "Get the jounin who brought you here to show you the way, he's still outside. And if you still want access to the information on Sasuke, then you have my permission to view it.  _With_  supervision, of course."

Samui nodded in agreement and was out the door after a quick bow, no doubt eager to get word to the Raikage. Tsunade sat down heavily and quickly skimmed the scroll she'd been given.

"Here's the part that mentions that I can take two people as guards," she said, pointing her finger at the script on the scroll. "The only question is who would be best to accompany me?"

"If the false Madara, Tobi, actually attacks, maybe you should take an Uchiha with you?" Minato suggested. "After all, they are the most likely to be able to fight him effectively."

"Which one, though?" Tsunade murmured. "It can't be Itachi, he's too well known throughout the shinobi nations, after all."

"There are a few good candidates," Minato told her. "The best one that comes to mind would be Shisui. He had quite the reputation as a shinobi in our world, perhaps it was the same here?"

"Uchiha Shisui?" Tsunade perked at that. "He had a 'flee on sight' warning attached to him in the bingo book… Yes, perhaps he would be the best choice in this case. Though the other I bring will  _have_ to be one of our own people."

"Hatake Kakashi might be the best choice," Shizune commented. "That way at least, you'd have two sharingan. Or maybe a Hyuuga?"

"Kakashi has a sharingan?" Minato asked.

"Yes, it was gifted to him by his old team mate, Uchiha Obito, after Kakashi lost his own in the third shinobi war. Obito died shortly after as a result of injuries sustained from the enemy."

"That never happened in our world," Minato mused.

"So your Kakashi doesn't have the sharingan?" Shizune asked, having not been the one who'd worked on him. Minato shook his head.

"You know, Shizune," Tsunade commented. "I'm surprised you aren't suggesting yourself for the trip."

Shizune smiled a little nervously. "I think it's best I stay here and help with the hospital and paperwork," she said. "Also, I think you should put Nara Shikaku in charge until you return."

"I suppose I should take this to those old bats, Homura and Koharu," Tsunade sighed, not looking forward to that. "Until then, Shizune, start the preparations for my departure."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" her apprentice slash assistant agreed, and headed out the door to do so.

OoOoO

If the two Uchiha noticed the tension of two of the people before them, they seemed to have decided to ignore it. After a moment of silence, Yamato took initiative and said, "Uh… Sure. The more the merrier, I suppose."

Shisui and Itachi sat down, making their order to a concerned looking Teuchi. There was silence until the food was delivered, then Sakura cleared her throat and asked, "So, how are you all holding up? It must be so strange for you here."

"It is weird," the one who'd called himself Shisui admitted. "Especially since all your Uchiha are gone. Though no one seems willing to give us any details, I'm guessing something pretty bad must have happened, huh? It's pretty creepy over at what's left of the compound."

"They were all wiped out in a single night," Sai said matter-of-factly, ignoring the surprised looks from the two Uchiha, and the almost angry 'shushing' looks from his team mates as he continued to eat his ramen.

Shisui sucked in a breath. "Who did it?" he demanded.

"It was an inside job," Yamato relented after a moment. "That person became a missing nin, though they were killed recently."

"An inside job?" Itachi asked, his voice not giving anything away, though Shisui realised that Itachi had become tense as well. "What level of shinobi would be capable of that?"

"An s-ranked one, no doubt," Shisui said, contemplating Itachi carefully. "I've known a few who've reached that rank. I have, a couple of my former ANBU buddies did. You did too, didn't you, Itachi?"

Shisui was watching the others as he spoke, and their stiffening had him convinced. "So I guess your Hokage at the time wasn't able to prevent it," he noted.

"Prevent what?" Sakura asked.

"A coup," Itachi told them. "Yondaime-sama mended relations between the Uchiha and the Hokage position that had been breaking down since before the Third's era."

"Could have all gone to shit after the kyuubi attack," Shisui told them. "But Yondaime-sama kept us in the loop about his plans, made sure that we were consulted and protected from the council's ire. Our clan eventually conceded to the will of the Hokage, especially when Itachi here was named as the future Fifth. Well, privately at least, it wasn't made public since it wasn't happening any time soon."

Silence for a bit, then Shisui asked, "So which of us did it? Me, or Itachi?"

"It was Itachi," Naruto said, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived. "He didn't kill Sasuke, though, and left to join the Akatsuki. Sasuke left the village six months after we all made gennin, though, but I've sworn to bring him back to the village."

"You know Sasuke?" a new voice said, and they all turned to see two Kumo ninja staring at them.

Before anyone could say anything, the other one gasped. "Wait, I know you! You're Uchiha Itachi, an Akatsuki criminal!" she declared. "What are you doing here? And why aren't you being arrested?"

"He's not who you think he is," the jounin that was with them said. "Well, he is, but he also isn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the first ninja asked, his face confused. "Is he a clone? Was there a hostile alien takeover, and now every nation is going to be infiltrated and reduced to alien slaves?"

"Uh…. No," the jounin said, a confused look on his face.

"Then is he a long lost twin? Maybe he's here to reclaim the Uchiha name and fortune, and buy out all the..."

"Will you shut up!" his companion yelled, startling him into silence, then turned to the jounin and asked, "Could you please just  _tell us_  so that this idiot will stop his stupid theories?"

"I, uh… I'm not sure if I'm authorised to do that."

"Don't worry about it, I can tell them," another voice said, and there was another Kumo-nin. "Karui, Omoi, we've permission from the Hokage to go through the archives, though we're going to the rookery first. Hokage-sama has given me vital information about B-sama."

"What intel could the Leaf possibly have?" Karui asked. "The village is a wreck, they're surely too busy to spy on us still."

"Let Samui speak," Omoi said. "She's likely discovered that the incoming alien overlords are impersonating the Akatsuki, and..."

Karui whacked Omoi over the head to shut him up as Samui said, "B-sama used a clone to escape Uchiha Sasuke's team."

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, then demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke's team joined Akatsuki," Karui said. "They attacked and kidnapped the Raikage's brother, Killer B-sama. Though I suppose if your village's intel is correct, then he's actually fine. Man, Raikage-sama's gonna punch him into the ground for this..."

"Probably," Samui said. "Karui, Omoi, come with me, I'll explain everything on the way, but we need to go now."

"Yes, Samui-san!"

"But I didn't even get to eat yet."

"We'll eat later," Samui said, then they were gone.

"Wow…" Shisui said after a long silence. "So Sasuke's in the Akatsuki here?"

"This doesn't look good," Yamato said. "I think I'll go find Hokage-sama and find out what's happening."

"She should be leaving soon," Shisui said, glancing at his rather silent cousin. "Those Kumo-nin are the same ones who came in our world to get Yondaime-sama for a summit in Iron."

"Then I'll find her quickly," Yamato said. "Sakura, Naruto, Sai. You should go back to helping out in the village, there's still a lot of work to be done."

"But I wanna…!"

Sakura interrupted Naruto by yanking on his ear. "That's a great idea," she agreed. "Itachi-san, Shisui-san. It was nice to meet you both. Come on Sai!"

The three of them left, leaving the two Uchiha with Yamato. The latter sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'm off, too."

"Wait a moment!" Teuchi spoke up. "You haven't paid for all your food yet!"

A wide eyed and horrified Yamato froze, then sighed, handing over a large amount of money. "And I'd just gotten this too," he moaned, before he left also.

Shisui and Itachi gave one another meaningful looks before paying for their food and leaving, headed back to the other members of their clan here to tell them what had transpired.

OoOoO

In one of Orochimaru's former bases, Sasuke sat, ignoring his team as Karin and Suigetsu argued over yet another annoying and unimportant thing. Juugo simply sat, watching the two to make sure they didn't go too far. They had all recently returned from capturing that eight tails jinchuuriki. Now they were waiting for Madara, who probably had a new task for them.

Not that Sasuke cared. He only cared for his vengeance on Konoha, he had no interest in this 'world peace' that Madara was planning. Soon, he would be making his move, whether Madara liked it or not. In fact, he would be moving Team Taka out soon.

"Oh go shove it up your arse, Suigetsu!" Karin yelled shrilly.

"In your dreams, Karin," Suigetsu scoffed, then liquefied his head to avoid damage from Karin's punch.

"Would the two of you just  _shut up_ ," Sasuke snapped.

"But Sasuke-kun," Karin whined pathetically. "Suigetsu was…"

"I don't care," Sasuke said, standing up. "We've still got our objective, you need to focus on that."

"And what objective would that be, Sasuke?" a cold, deep voice asked.

Madara had returned, and Sasuke glanced over at him, uncaring of his presence. "You still have a job to do," the elder said. "I asked you to bring me the hachibi, but you failed."

"What are you talking about?" Suigetsu demanded. "We fought the guy and captured him. We  _gave_  him to you!"

"The only thing you captured was a clone," Madara said. "The hachibi escaped, so now…"

"I don't care," Sasuke said. "I still have  _my_ mission to accomplish."

"Your mission?" Madara asked, his tone mocking. "And what would that be? To destroy the Leaf? I already sent Pein and Konan to do that."

"What?" Karin yelled. "You denied Sasuke-kun his revenge?"

"It's an irrelevant point," Madara dismissed, "since the Leaf is still there, though it's in need of a good paint job. No matter. Perhaps it would be best if I sent Kisame after the hachibi instead, at least I know he gets the job done."

Sasuke barely reacted to that, though the same couldn't be said for Karin or Suigetsu, who glared at him. "In the meantime," Madara said, "the five Kage's are attending a summit soon in the Land of Iron. I shall be going there to confront them, and until I get back, I want you to  _stay here_ , Sasuke. There will be plenty of time for your revenge soon enough."

With that, he disappeared, with no sign of his chakra in the immediate vicinity.

"Can you believe that guy?" Suigetsu scoffed. "The nerve of him, trying to tell Sasuke what to do."

"Now, that's something we can definitely agree on," Karin said, nodding.

"What do you want to do, Sasuke?" Juugo asked softly.

"We're not staying here," Sasuke said. "Karin, can you detect Madara  _anywhere_  nearby?"

Karin closed her eyes briefly to concentrate, then shook her head. "He's far enough away," she told him.

"Get ready," Sasuke ordered. "We leave for Konoha within the hour."


End file.
